Departure
by chatterbox0608
Summary: Catheirine needs to find Sara, before its too late. This is a Catherine and Sara Relationship story. FEM-SLASH


Catherine searched the halls of the lab, looking in every room, hoping to see her. She needed to see her, she needed to explain. The more Catherine searched the erratic her breathing became, the more anxious she became.

As Catherine descended upon the last room, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Catherine slowly pushed the handle down on the door, time began to slow. Every moment felt like a century, Catherine knew any second her eyes were going to fall on her Sara.

As the door opened Catherine's eyes locked onto Sara's beautiful hazel eyes. Catherine couldn't help but notice that Sara eyes looked sad, they looked hurt. Gradually Catherine entered the room, and close the door securely behind her. Turning around to face Sara, Catherine made slow accurate movements towards her. Her movements were slow and precise, she didn't want Sra to run and flee the room. Catherine needed to explain. She needed to make Sara understand.

"Sara please let me explain" Catherine spoke with raw emotion, her voice always threatening to break with pain and tears.

Sara took two steps back and held her hands up, a simple movements spoke volumes to Catherine. Sara had never moved away from her. Sara always fell towards her, fell into Catherine's embraces. The hurt and pain in Sara was easy to see.

"Baby please" Catherine pleaded.

Sara's head dropped . Hearing Catherine call her baby brought a wave of contrasting emotion crashing into her heart. In one hand Sara wanted to cry and run into Catherine's arms. She wanted to feel that safety again. The safety she had felt for the past two years, the safety Catherine gave her from the moment they declared their love for one another. In the other hand she want to flee, she wanted to get as far away as possible. Taking in a deep breath Sara lifted her head, her eyes still reflecting pure pain. Catherine knew as soon as she saw Sara's eyes that this was it. This was the end.

"You have no right, no right at all to call me Baby. You lost that right when you broke my heart and our family. You lost that right when you slept with her. I don't want to see or talk to you. You've broken me, you've broken us. I'm leaving. I've handed in my resignation and I'm leaving. I don't want to talk to you again. I don't want to hear your excuses, your reasons. Sara took two steps forward, as the tears that had been threatening to spill began to descend her cheeks. She took up her place at the microscope and carried on with her case.

Catherine felt like she has just been hit by a car, her breathing had stopped, her heart was beating an unknown beat. her head was spinning, her sight was blurry. The next moment she remembers was walking into Grisoms office.

"Catherine what's wrong?" The concern in his voice was sincere and concerned.

"I need to take the shift off, I'm not feeling too well." Catherine could hardly talk, each word felt like a battle to say.

"Okay, is everything ok with Lindsey? Do you need someone to drive you?" Grisom had never seen Catherine so clearly hurting, so clearing breaking in front of his own eyes.

"Lindsey's fine, I just need to go" Catherine spoke as she stumbled towards the door.

Sara had managed to finally stop her tears from falling, and decided she needed to get away from the lab, she needed space away from preying eyes. She grabbed her jacket and headed out to the parking lot, the night sky was a welcome sight. The chance to hide, the chance to be alone, the chance to just be.

As Sara entered her parked car, she let her head fall backwards on to the head rest, allowing her eyes to close. The image she saw however was not welcomed. She saw Catherine, her beautiful Catherine. It was the same every time Sara closed her eyes, she saw the same beautiful image. The image use to bring so much happiness, so much warmth into her world. Now however it was a reminder of what failure she was. Quickly opening her eyes and slamming her hands on the steering wheel, Sara let out a scream, a scream of hurt and frustrations.

On the other side of the car park, Catherine was trying to control her breathing, she wanted to drive as far away as possible but her mental and physical state were stopping her from driving her car. She couldn't believe that she had managed to lose the love of her life. She managed to make the biggest mistake of her life. She had slept with Sofia, she had let Sofia touch her, she had let Sofia sleep in their bed, she had let Sofia fuck her. She had lost Sara, she had lost her soul mate.

Catherine slammed her hands against the steering wheel and let out a scream, a scream of regret and pain.

The End


End file.
